TMNL (Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds) Secret of the Ooze
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: Inspired by Brizillaking1's take on the 1990 TMNT movie
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

**Sorry it's taking so long for me to get back on track with Loud of the Rings and Star Wars (Loud House edition). I like to have a rough draft of a couple of chapters before I begin writing. Ill update them soon. Any way, hope y'all like this…especially you Brizillaking1.**

(_In the Loud House, all the members minus the parents are sitting on the couch. Suddenly Lincoln comes running down the stairs, looking very excited. He's holding something behind his back.)_

Lincoln: Girls! Girls! Guess what?!

Luna: Mickswagger and Imagine dragons are doing a team up?

Lincoln: No, (_considers) _But that would be nice.

Lori: (_rolls eyes) _ Back on track, Linc.

Lincoln: What? (_remembers) _Oh right, (_clears throat)_ Remember those Matthiamore, Bloodbottler giant and Brizillaking1 guys?

Lynn: Yeah, those guys writing those awesome retellings staring us.

Lincoln: Exactly. Anyways, we got another retelling on our hands.

Leni: (_excited) _Ohh, what are we doing this time!? Twilight?

(_All the other Louds get offended.)_

All except Leni: NO!

Lana: Never.

Lucy: Never mention that movie series again.

Lisa: I don't approve of good mythical creature movies. But that was just…(_shudders)_

Lincoln: No Leni, we won't be doing ….that. We're doing…a sequel.

Loud Sisters: (_awed eyes) _Ohhhhh!

Lola: Wait….what sequel.

Lincoln: Ok, well you know how Brizillaking1 did a retelling of the original 1990 TMNT.

Luan: Yeah?

Lynn: So we're doing another TMNT?

(_As they think , the Loud sisters become horrified)_

Lori: Please tell me we're not doing Out of the Shadows.

Lincoln: (_waves his hand) _No. No. No. We're doing…Da! Da! Da!

(_Lincoln pulls his hands out from behind his back. He's holding a DVD case of TMNT secret of the Ooze. Only the turtles are replaced with Lori as Leonardo, Lynn as Raphael, Luna as Donatello and Luan as Michelangelo.)_

Luna: (_pumped)_ Righteous! Secret of the Ooze was my favorite of the og Turtle movies.

Lincoln: What a coincidence, that's Bloodbottler giant's favorite to.

Luna and Luan: Cool!

Luna: Hold one second.

(_The two Loud Sisters hurry upstairs. A minute later, they come back down. They're now wearing their Team Bloodbottler giant shirts.)_

Lola: (_scoffs)_

Luna: (_smirks) _Someone still jealous that she's not any of the Authors favorite?

Lola: Please. It's their loss.

Lori: Guys…save it for the Star Wars Retellings.

Lola: (_huffs)_ Fine, but they better include me this time!

Lana: (_to Lola)_ Come on, Lols. It'll be fun doing another one of these. (_to Lincoln) _So is Brizillaking1 doing it again?

Lincoln: No, since Secret of the Ooze is Bloodbottler giant's favorite, he'd thought he'd take a crack at it. Before this he did the darker 2003 tv series. But he hopes Brizillaking1 likes it.

Leni: Aww, that's likes o nice of him.

Lynn: (_impatient) _Yeah, yeah. Him, Brizillaking1 and Matthiamore are a regular back of Bro pals. (_to Lincoln) _ Hurry up and start Stinkin'!

Lincoln: Calm down, Lynn. (_to the reader) _Well hope you like this guy's, (_winks) Brizillaking1, _This one

is for you.

(_As the screen fades to black to begin the story, Luna begins humming. Go ninja! Go ninja! Go!)_

**That's it for the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

(_Zoom in on New York City. It's night time and as usual, the traffic is terrible. A driver that looks like Sergei honks his horn.)_

Sergei: (_annoyed) _Am I the only one who works for a living?!

(_While Sergei continues to get mad at the traffic, other citizens go about their evening. Hugh, as a taxi driver, and Grant take a break in the carriage eating pizza. In the park, Tad and Becky sit on the fountain each enjoying a slice of pizza on their date. All round the city , various characters are shown eating pizza. Par in his taxi waiting for the light to change. Vito at the cross walk, several people crossing the street. Last is a pair of cops parked at the curb, one has his hand cuffed to a hooligan who looks like the Prisoner from " Tripped". As the cops stand around eating, the Prisoner pulls out a slice with his free hand and begins eating too.)_

(_A small pizzaria called Bruno's pizza. Inside, the place is packed, with customers ordering and getting their pizza. As the employees cut, bake and toss pizza, Bruno, in a red shirt and white apron looks up from the register.)_

Bruno: Ok, Maybelle. That's two slices for you, coming up!

(_Bruno then heads to the pizza rack and pulls down two freshly made pizzas in their boxes and heads over to the counter and puts them in a delivery bag.)_

Bruno: (_calling) _Clyde! Yo, Clyde! Come on now, get the lead out!

(_As customers wait for their pizza, a young boy comes to the counter. He's got dark skin, glasses and a small afro. He's dressed in a red and white delivery boy uniform.)_

Bruno: (_as Clyde comes up)_ We got another order for that O'Neil woman.

Clyde: (_smiles) _Seriously, again? As my Dads would say, she should be buying it wholesale.

(_Clyde takes the bag and heads towards the door as Bruno says something unintelligible.)_

Clyde: Okay, yeah!

Bruno: Hey, Clyde! Be careful will ya!

(_Outside, Clyde heads for his delivery scooter. Several teens are standing chatting nearby. These are Stella, Girl Jorden and Emma.)_

Clyde: Hey, ladies. Which one of you wants to ride on this beauty?

(_Clyde indicates his Scooter. The girls look unimpressed.)_

Emma: Dream on, loser.

(_Clyde just nods, as he puts the pizza into the holder before getting on and starting it up.)_

Clyde: (_looks back at them)_ Yeah, okay. (_to Emma)_ But when I do, she'll be cooler than you!

(_Clyde drives away, grinning. The girls, especially Emma looked shocked and a little offended.)_

Stella: Ohh, nerd with a back bone? (_mildly impressed)_ There's something you don't see much nowadays.

(_Clyde drives his scooter through the streets. He makes a turn and slows to a stop outside a white apartment building.)_

(_Clyde gets off and opens the pizza holder)_

Clyde: (_amused) _O'Neil.

_(He looks across the street and just so happens to see a pair of vans outside a store, boxes are piled around and inside them.)_

Clyde: (_suspicious) _Little late for a stock delivery.

(_He crosses the street to the store, still holding the pizza. He cautiosly enters down the stairs._

Voice: Oh, boy that's nice. And free!

(_Inside the white walled store, three men in masks enter from another part of the store, Carrying boxes of merchandise.)_

Criminal #2: Stack it over here.

Criminal #3: Six boxes.

Clyde: Hold it!

(_The men start and turn towards him.)_

Criminals: Huh?

Clyde: You guys are under arrest.

(_The front most one removes his mask, revealing he's Flip.)_

Clyde: (_sarcastic)_ Oh yeah, real smart move! Now I'll be able to identify you.

Flip: (_snarky)_ Who are you supposed to be, chief? No security?

(_Clyde then sees he's out numbered two to one.)_

Clyde: No. Actually I'm….(_holds up the pizza) _…Pizza delivery.

(_The men looked unfazed and start for him. Flip puts his mask back on.)_

Flip: Cut me a break.

(_The men close in on him, when suddenly Clyde tosses the pizza into the air. One catches them in surprise only for Clyde to kick him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then kicks Flip in the face before sweeping his legs out from under him. )_

Clyde: Down we go!

( _He follows by launching a high kick into the other one. He slumps to the floor. The third appears surprised and rushes him, throwing a punch. Clyde evades before kicking him in the stomach, then the face. Clyde knocks him down , kicks him in the chest while on the floor. Both get to their feet, before Clyde kicks him again in the face, knocking him out.)_

Clyde: Stay down!

(_Clyde looks over the unconscious robbers.)_

Clyde: Did I forget to mention I practice martial arts?

(_Clyde looks up as more voices sound as at least fifteen more guys in mask come out from other parts of the store.)_

Criminal #3: You guys hear that?

Criminal #4: You're hearing things. Okay, let's move it.

Criminal #5: (_sees Clyde)_ Hey, who's this guy?

(_Clyde sees he's really outnumbered this time. )_

Clyde: (_voice cracks) _Help.

Criminal #3: Yeah, you're gonna need it, kid. Come on.

(_The robbers close in on Clyde, cracking their knuckles. Behind Clyde, four figures suddenly appear coming down the stairs, Clyde hears them and turns to look. He looks back at the robbers. His face then looks confused as he realized what he saw and looks back.)_

_(The figures leap over Clyde, revealing they are girl-turtle hybrids. One has blonde hair and a Blue mask, the second has a small brown ponytail and a red eyemask and freckles. The third has short brown hair and freckles with a purple eyemask, lastly the fourth has a large light brown ponytail with buck teeth and braces with a orange eye mask.)_

(_The four freeze in mid jump. A title appears.)_

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Louds II. Secret of the Ooze.**

**(**_They unfreeze as the title oozes away. They land before the robbers in battle positions. The robbers panic.)_

Robber: Let's get out oofhere!

Robber #6: Let's go! Move! Move! Move!

(_The blue masked turtle kicks a robber in the face.)_

Lori: Awesome!

(_One of the robbers aims a punch at the Red masked Turtle. But he is likewise meet with a kick.)_

Lynn: Wicked!

(_Purple mask kicks down a third.)_

Luna: Eclectic!

(_Orange mask stops beside her.)_

Luan: (_bewildered_) Eclectic? Geez, Luna!

(_She gets cut off as a robber punches her in the face. Luna gasps and looks meekly at the audience.)_

Luna: Oops.

(_Clyde removes his glasses and cleans them before putting them back on. Nope not hallucinating. As he stares , Lynn runs up to him with a sheet and covered his head.)_

Lynn: Hey, look out!

(_Lynn picks up Clyde and carry's him towards a garbage bin and drops him in.)_

Clyde: Hey! What's going on?! Let me go!

Lynn: Sorry , dweeb. It's for your own good.

(_Lynn charges back into the fight as Clyde manages to get the sheet off and wiggles up enough to see. He watches the turtles and robbers run around fighting.)_

(_Luna holds a belt. She lassos this overhead at a robber.)_

Luna: Get along there, criminal dude!

(_He tries to punch her, but she ducks and whips him with said belt, making him jump.)_

Luna: Rawhide! RoboCop! Come on, hit me!

(_He attacks again. Luna flips him over and hogties him with the belt. She makes finger guns and mimes blowing on the nozzles.)_

Luna: Ninja cowgirl!

(_Luan dodges another as he attempts to hit her with a paddle ball for some reason. She uses a Yo-yo and knocks it out his hand before kicking him in the face. She sees more closing in on her.)_

Luan: You dudes wanna play too? Ok!

(_She knocks one in the head with the Yo-yo before stopping the others.)_

Luan: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Check this! _(does walk the dog) _"Walk the Dog." Pretty good, right? " Around the World!"

(_She does Around the World and knocks them all to the floor. A robber attacks Lori will a bat, as she hold her Katanas.)_

Lori: Hey, hey, now you see them, now you literally don't!

(_She throws her Katanas into the ceiling before pulling herself up, as he swings. He might Lori and hits one of his friends. Lori then kicks him in the face from the ceiling. Luna backs up into a clown inflatable and turns around and punches it, before realizing what it was. She then gets an idea.)_

(_Seconds later a robber runs past, Luna standing where the inflatable was, rocking back and forth. The robber stops, confused. He pushes Luna, she rocks back before coming back and punching his face. The robber gets made and pushes her again. Luna grabs a foam bat, before returning and hits repeatedly upside the head. She then springs to life and rushes him as he runs away screaming.)_

_(Luan hurries over to a meat counter that's that's in the store for some reason, being chased by a robber. He swings a punch and misses.)_

Luan: Ha! Missed me!

(_Luan climbs up on the counter and as he attacks , she pushes him away making both lose their balance. She falls behind the counter, the robber gets up and looks over. Luan springs up , and wraps a string of sausages are his neck.)_

Luan: The missing link!

(_She then pulls him over the counter after her. Two of his fellow robbers run by and stop. They look unnerved as they watch Luan fight him on the floor. She then stands up, only to pull herself down by her mask. She climbs back over.)_

Luan: This is fun! (_She sees the two and grabs two strings of sausages hanging over head.)_

Luan: Combat cold cuts!

(_She then jumps in front off the two and swings them around with expert precision. The robbers back up, terrified. Luan stops.)_

Luan: BOO!

(_The robbers panic and hurry for the door with Luan pursing them. The others have been knocked out by the other three.)_

Robber: (_terrified) _Let's beat it!

(_The run up the stairs and out of sight. Luan stops at the top and throws the sausages after them.)_

Luan: And next time! I'll use Mustard!

(_Luan comes back down , humming. She sees Clyde struggling to climb out of the bin.)_

Luan: (_coming over)_ Hey. Hey, dude. Give my your hand. (_Clyde looks uneasy at the offered appendage)_ Yeah. Yeah, its green and three fingered, just take it.

(_Clyde takes it and is hauled out. Clyde backs up into a wall, uneasy as the Turtles approach.)_

Clyde: Who, what, where, huh?

Luna: (_amused) _Well, that's leaves out, why and when, doesn't it. _(to Luan) _Slide me some skin, soul sister.

(_The two do so.)_

Luan: Yeah! _(to Clyde) _Ya know, it's a good thing we saw you comin' in here from the roof—

(_Lori hears what she's about to say and kicks her carapace.)_

Lori: Hey, Luan!

Luan: (_hastily) _Uh, I mean from across the street—(_Lynn smacks her upside the head)_ Ow!

Lynn: Stuff it, Nunchucks.

(_Lynn then turns to Clyde)_

Lynn: Look, kid, make yourself useful and find a phone and call the police. (_about the robbers) _ Well start tying g them up.

Clyde: _(stammers) _Yeah, yeah..but..

Lynn: Yeah, yeah, but good. Go!

(_Clyde leaves and goes up the stairs. The turtles exchange a look.)_

Turtles: (_shrugs)_ Kids.

(_The turtles move towards the robbers, humming.)_

_(Outside Clyde found a phone nearby and dialed nine-one-one.)_

Clyde: Ok, just hurry up. There's a ton of these guys. (_sighs) _ Ok, bye.

(_Clyde hangs up and hurries back into the store. When he gets there the turtles are gone. Only thing left is all the robbers tied up and piled together, except for one who hangs from the ceiling in a wedgie. Clyde briefly looks confused. He then sees the delivery back has been opened. He heads over and picks it up. The pizzas are gone. All that's left is the exact amount of money they cost._


End file.
